Tripping Stones
by BrightBlueEyes
Summary: It's the Golden Trio's sixth year at Hogwarts and You-Know-Who is getting ready to make another move. The Order memebers are being reported missing one by one and a new teacher fills in the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts...with Snape.
1. Meeting the Cleaner

**Disclamier: Well, it's like all disclaimers. I don't own Harry Potter. This is my story, my fanfiction. Nothing more and nothing less. **

_Author's Note: I'm not too sure what I'm going to do. But, with all the crazy ideas running through my head, this is going to be a big story. Anyways, I probably should explain some stuff about the title. A little werid ne? I just always seem to think of those stupid little stones in the middle of the pavement... they tend to send a person flying if they are wearing rollerblades or are on scooters. VERY annoying. So, as a respect to those stupid, annoying, pesky, irritable little stones, we have "Tripping Stones" for a title. Yea I know, I'm werid. Thanks for thinking it. ._

**Meeting the Cleaner:**

It was another hot, summer day at Private Drive. Harry had spent the majority of it, so  
  
far, stuck in his room. Conditions at the Dusely's had taken a turn for the good. It seemed now  
  
that Uncle Vernon was too scared to yell at Harry as much as he would like to in the case that  
  
Harry would tell Mad-Eye. Aunt Petunia seemed very intimidated too. The idea of having the  
  
kind of party that greeted Harry from the Hogwarts Express walking up her garden path was too  
  
much for her to stand. Thus, Harry was forced to talk to Mr. Weasley (or anybody at  
  
headquarters) every three days. Even with the threat from Mad-Eye, Vernon still didn't allow  
  
Harry to use Hedwig.  
  
Harry flopped onto his back with his head hanging over the side of his bed. It had been  
  
several months since the episode at the Department of Mysteries. It was months since Harry saw  
  
his godfather die. Every night he would visit the Death Room. Every night he would relive his  
  
godfather's strange death. It seemed that if Harry could just pull back that curtain, he would find  
  
Sirius. That idea seemed to be so real, so possible to Harry at first. But, after brooding over it  
  
for this long, after his talk with Dumbledore and Nick, he knew he was gone. This fact, however,  
  
didn't fill the deep hole that once belonged to Sirius in his heart.  
  
Harry was getting bored. It was only a matter of time before the Order members would  
  
come to pick him up. Hogwarts would start soon and didn't everyone promise to get him out of  
  
this place as soon as they could? Harry sat up and walked down to the living room. Dudley was  
  
there, watching the television, as usual. With the new found talent in boxing, Dudley's five chins  
  
had now reduced to three. Aunt Petunia stormed into the room.  
  
"Where is that girl? I told her-" But before she could finsh her sentence, the door bell  
  
rang. "Well, it's about time! I have places to go! Get in, get in," said Aunt Petunia ushering  
  
someone in when she opened the door.  
  
"Um... hello. I'm the cleaner. My name is-" began a very pretty girl as she walked  
  
behind Aunt Petunia with buckets and mops and other cleaning assortments.  
  
"Yes yes, I know who you are. I want everything clean by the time I get back," order  
  
Petunia while messing with her purse. "Dudders, it's time to go dear. Vernon! Are you ready?"  
  
she called upstairs. Uncle Vernon came pounding down, trying to tie his tie. Harry saw the girl's  
  
eyes grow large as she saw both Vernon and Dudley side by side.   
  
"What's going on?" said Harry. Petunia shot him a look of loath.  
  
"We are going to a midday supper invitation. You are going to stay here and not get in  
  
the cleaner's way. Got it boy?" said Uncle Vernon, his large face turning red. He leaned in  
  
closer to Harry so that their faces were only inches apart.  
  
"And no funny business, got it? Don't you be sending that bloody bird to your friends.   
  
You got that boy?" Harry glared at Uncle Vernon, his temper already rising.  
  
"I'll do whatever I want," retorted Harry, his fists clenched. He was in no mood for this.  
  
"Don't you strike that tone with me! We were the-" Vernon's face was turning purple  
  
with rage.   
  
"Let's go Vernon, I don't want to be late." Vernon gave Harry a glare of rage before he  
  
turned around and hurried out of the door. Harry could hear the car pull out with the tires rolling  
  
against the gravel.   
  
"Er.... I'm going to start in the kitchen if you don't mind...." said the girl after an  
  
awkward silence in which they both noted each other's existence. Harry felt his face grow hot.   
  
She had a nice body, long-brown hair tied at the back, and bright blue eyes. She was very pretty  
  
in Harry's opinion.  
  
"Oh! Yea sure.... go ahead," said Harry. She smiled.  
  
"That way is the kitchen right?" she pointed to the door leading toward the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah." She smiled and headed toward the kitchen door, clanking loudly with buckets  
  
and mops.  
  
"Er... do you need any help?" asked Harry offering his hand. "I mean...er. I don't have  
  
anything else to do. Um..." The cleaner giggled.   
  
"Well, shouldn't you have gone with your parents?" Harry chocked, his temper  
  
beginning to boil suddenly.  
  
"Those people are not my parents!" he shouted. As soon as he did, he suddenly realized  
  
that he shouldn't have. The girl quickly averted her gaze and backed away.  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't mean- I made a mistake." Harry's face was turning bright red.   
  
Why had he just yelled at her? Like she would have known.   
  
"Er... look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. I'm just... er-"  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I-I understand. I'll just get back to my job..." The kitchen door swung  
  
closed as the girl walked in, leaving Harry to feel like an idiot. This is just what he needed. He  
  
walked through the kitchen door.  
  
"Um... look. We got off to a bad start. How about we start over? My name is Harry  
  
Potter," said Harry quickly. He held out his hand. For a moment, she just stood there, staring at  
  
him. But finally, the girl put down her buckets and grasped his hand cautiously.  
  
"Helen Keats," she said with a an awkward smile. It looked like she expected Harry to  
  
explode at any moment. Harry's stomach did a flip when she grasped his hand.  
  
"S-so Helen, how a-about my offer?" asked Harry very unsure of himself. He was sure he  
  
was bright red. "You could get done sooner..."  
  
"Um..." Harry could tell that she wasn't very keen on the idea. But to his surprise,  
  
"Sure."

Harry and Helen spent the next couple of hours talking about various things while  
  
cleaning. Harry was laughing and having a good time. He, Harry Potter, was actually enjoying  
  
his time at Private Drive. Helen told Harry that she had just moved in a couple of streets down  
  
from America. She and her sister were now living with their grandparents. Her parents were  
  
very busy people and not home that much.   
  
"But I know they love me. Mom and Dad always tell me that they do. They are just  
  
trying to support the family right now," said Helen. Harry felt a twinge.  
  
"Oh... well that's good."   
  
BANG  
  
The Dursley's were home.  
  
"We're home. Miss Keats, are you done with the house? Miss Keats?" shouted Petunia.   
  
Helen quickly stood up.  
  
"I'm coming Mrs. Dursley. Just need to collect my things," said Helen down the hall.   
  
Harry looked down from the top of the stairs to see Uncle Vernon looking dangerously up at him.   
  
He had a bit of food on the corner of his mouth....   
  
"Excuse me..." said Helen, making her way down the stairs, past Harry.  
  
"I hope he wasn't much of a nuisance," said Uncle Vernon, giving Harry a glare.  
  
"Oh no! He was-"  
  
"Wonderful job my dear!" said Aunt Petunia as she walked in from the kitchen.   
  
"Everything is perfect, just the way I would have done it. Vernon, please pay her so she can be  
  
on her way," said Petunia in a pompous sense of authority that made Harry cringe. Helen turned  
  
bright red as Uncle Vernon found his wallet and payed her handsomely.   
  
"Thank you sir," said Helen excepting the money and pocketing it. She collected her  
  
things and headed out the door.  
  
"Wait!" Harry said suddenly. Vernon and Petunia looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah?" asked Helen turning around. Harry's felt his face flush again.  
  
"Le'me help you to your house. You have a lot of stuff to carry..." Harry took a bucket  
  
and mop from her hand. "I'll be back in a few minutes," said Harry quickly as he began to shut  
  
the door. But, Vernon's foot caught it.  
  
"Now you see here boy-" Vernon's eyes were flickering dangerously.  
  
"I'll be bak in a few minutes," Harry said through grinding teeth. His temper was rising  
  
again. Vernon's face turned purple with rage, his beady eyes locked on Harry's. But, Vernon let  
  
go and Harry slammed the door shut.  
  
"So, which way is your house?" said Harry as casually as he could, pretending nothing  
  
had just happened. Helen gave him a cautious look, but pointed the way toward her house.  
  
For the beginning of the walk, Harry felt too nervous to say anything to Helen. He  
  
figured she felt the same way, because she didn't say anything either.  
  
"Um... thanks Harry. I did need some help..." said Helen quietly.  
  
"Oh! Yeah. No problem. Anything to get out of that house."  
  
"Oh..." Helen sounded disappointed. Harry flushed. That wasn't really what he meant.   
  
Well, it was, but it wasn't.  
  
"I mean...erm." There was one of those awkward silences.  
  
"Say Harry."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I know that this is a kinda weird question but... erm... do you mind hanging out with me  
  
sometime? I don't have a lot of friends you see. You seem different than the rest of the stuck up  
  
kids I've met. I just...Oh! I'm so stupid!" Helen turned away, her face bright red. She began to  
  
pound her way down the street, buckets clanking loudly.  
  
"Hey! Hey Helen!" called Harry, racing to keep up with her.  
  
"Sure," said Harry. Helen stopped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sure. To be honest, don't have many friends around here either..."   
  
"Oh! Well... thanks Harry. Um... this is my house. See you tomorrow?" She took to  
  
bucket from his hand and opened the door.  
  
"Yeah. Sure, see you tomorrow."  
  
"At the park?"  
  
"Sure. Ten good?"  
  
"Ten's great. Bye Harry."  
  
"Bye... Helen." Harry stuck his hands in his pocket and began his walk home. With a  
  
friend around, life at the Dursley's wouldn't be as horrible. Plus, Helen was pretty.  
  
Harry opened the front door to the Dursley's and was bombarded in a heated argument.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" screamed Uncle Vernon in a rage.  
  
"Now you see here you great oaf of a muggle! We aren't leaving until we have Harry!"  
  
shouted Mad-Eye Moody looking sinister as ever. Also in the room, Harry spotted Tonks, Mr.  
  
and Mrs. Weasley, and Lupin. 

**Have anything to say? Please write a review!**


	2. Back to Headquarters

"Oh! There you are Harry dear! It's good to see you!" said Mrs. Weasley embracing him  
  
in a very motherly hug. She quickly pulled him inside and closed the door.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked, indicating to the party of witches and wizards suddenly  
  
in the Dursley's house.  
  
"Ah well, Dumbldore finally found it suitable of a time to come and get you. We  
  
couldn't leave you with these... people for the whole summer, now could we?" said Mrs.  
  
Weasley, trying to smile. Harry could see her eyebrow twitch at a rather loud rant from Uncle  
  
Vernon.  
  
"GET OUT! OUT I SAY! We've done nothing harmful to the boy!" shouted Uncle  
  
Vernon in a towering rage, his arms were waving above his head. Aunt Petunia was standing  
  
behind him, looking around at the visitors with a look of pure disgust. Dudley was beside  
  
Petunia trying to look as small and insignificant as possible, which for Dudley, wasn't going to  
  
happen.  
  
"Well, it's about time-" Harry began.  
  
"Ah Harry! Great to see you. This fat thing of a muggle hasn't been disrespectful toward  
  
you, has he?" asked Mad-Eye Moony, hoping for Harry to say yes.  
  
"They've been better than usual..." admitted Harry sourly.  
  
"WE'VE DONE NOTHING TO THE BOY. WE-" Uncle Vernon gave a small gasp and  
  
a whimper as Mad-Eye took out his wand a pointed it threatingly at his head.  
  
"Now you see here you half-witted muggle! Keep your voice down! I have no problem  
  
blasting you fat ball of a head off if you don't shut that bloody trap of yours!" said Moody in a  
  
voice that made your toenails curl. Uncle Vernon sputtered at the sight of his wand and began to  
  
cower.  
  
"Moody! I think that is enough now," said Mrs. Weasley gently, putting a hand on  
  
Moody's wand. Mad-Eye grumbled something that sounded like, "Yes Molly, as soon as I blow  
  
off the bloody muggle's head."  
  
"Anyways... I think you should go get packed, Harry. We have to shove off here soon,"  
  
said Tonks who was standing in the background, watching the scene with some amusement.  
  
"Erm...right." Tonks hurried Harry upstairs. The two off them haphazardly put all of  
  
Harry's belongings in his Hogwart's trunk and headed back downstairs. The scene had improved  
  
since Harry had left it. Moody was talking to Lupin and Mr. Weasley while Mrs. Weasley had  
  
the Dursley's in the other room, explaining something to them.  
  
"All ready Harry?" asked Lupin, spotting the two coming down.  
  
"Yeah. Hi Professor."  
  
"Hello Harry. You don't have to call me 'Professor' anymore, you know?" said Professor  
  
Lupin. He still looked pretty bad for his age. His young face was tired and weary and more gray  
  
hair could be seen. "Mad-Eye, is it safe to go?" Mad-Eye had his bowler hat on, but Harry knew  
  
that his magical eye was swerving in all the directions at once.  
  
"Yeah, we better get going. Dumbldore said the portkey would only last for awhile. And  
  
I don't exactly fancy finding another way to travel," Moody growled.  
  
"Alright, let's get going now," said Lupin. They all began to gather around a pair of  
  
glasses set on the counter in the drawing room.  
  
"Here, let me take that," said Tonks, taking Hedwig's cage and placing it under one of her  
  
arms (Hedwig was flying off somewhere to stretch her wings). Mr. Weasley took Harry's trunk,  
  
so all he was left with was his Firebolt (and very glad to have it back and away from the toad  
  
Umbridge).  
  
"Everyone ready?" The group of witches and wizards all nodded. Harry could see the  
  
Dursley's in the back of the room from the corner of his eye. "One, two, three!" Harry made  
  
contact with the pair of glasses and felt himself jolt upward. Flashbacks of Harry clinging to  
  
Cedric's dead body suddenly filled his mind. He shuddered and pushed those painful memories  
  
away from his mind.   
  
THUD  
  
Harry made contact with the floor. His glasses were askew, making the room around him  
  
blurry. But, he knew where they were nonetheless.  
  
Harry felt his heart stop. He hadn't seen this place since the fire from Umbridge's office.   
  
Harry felt a sting in his chest. There he was... falling. He could see Sirius face so closely. His  
  
foot as it disappeared from sight, from Harry's life. If he could only pull back that curtain. But,  
  
Harry now understood, even if he did, Sirius wouldn't be there.  
  
"Harry!" Harry felt arms embrace him tightly. A small teenage girl with mousy brown  
  
hair was hugging him.  
  
"Hermonie!"  
  
"Oh Harry! It's so good to see you! I've missed you so much! I just got here a few days  
  
ago. Ron's said he's been here awhile. Oh Harry!" said Hermonie quickly. She let go of Harry  
  
and began to talk nonstop. Tonks and Mr. Weasley put down Harry's things and followed Lupin  
  
and Mad-Eye into the kitchen. The portkey transported them all right inside the drawing room  
  
next to it.  
  
"Hiya Harry. Sorry we didn't get you out of that rat hole sooner. Hope those muggles  
  
didn't treat you too bad. Would have got you myself, but Mum started screamin' and... yeah,"  
  
said Ron giving Harry a quick hug.  
  
"Hiya Harry. It's good to see you," said Ginny, her bright red hair in a long braid.  
  
"It's good to be back here..." said Harry quietly.   
  
"Ron, help Harry carry his stuff up to your room," ordered Mrs. Weasley. She started to  
  
walk in the other direction. "I'm sure everyone is getting hungry, so I'm going to start dinner."   
  
Mrs. Weasley seemed to be talking to herself rather than Harry, Ron, and Hermonie.   
  
"Ginny darling, can you help me?"   
  
"Yeah..." drawled Ginny rolling her eyes, but nonetheless following her mother.  
  
The three made their way put the stairs at least halfway before the twins Apprarated right  
  
in front of their noses with a loud pop.  
  
"Harry! Excellent to see you've finally made it!" said Fred (at least Harry thought it was  
  
Fred).  
  
"Would you be interested in buying our lastest product?"  
  
"It's top of the art."  
  
"Very reliable."  
  
"Well, there was that one test subject who had a fairly bad reaction-"  
  
"But we're sure it was just a fluke." Harry gave them both a very uncertain look.  
  
"We're just jokin' with you Harry!" said Fed slapping him on the back.  
  
"We wouldn't give our benefactor less than perfect products!" The two twins laughed  
  
heartily and gave him a wink.  
  
"Leave him be. He just got here," said Ron.  
  
"Yes sir!" said both of the twins systematically as they snapped their heals together and  
  
saluted Ron.   
  
POP  
  
They were gone. Ron's ears were starting to turn pink.  
  
"Stupid gits," murmured Ron under his breath while his opened the door and sat  
  
Hedwig's cage on the floor.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Harry.  
  
"Ron's a prefect again. The twins are a little less than supportive," explained Hermonie,  
  
carefully setting Harry's Firebolt on his bed. "I've made it again, too," said Hermonie rather  
  
gloomily.  
  
"Oh... congratulation to both of you!" said Harry as cheerfully as he could. He didn't  
  
seem to care that much now. He had bigger worries on his mind. A part of him longed to tell  
  
Hermonie and Ron about that talk he had with Dumbeldore. But he kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Yeah, thanks. Say Harry, did you choose your lessons for this year yet?" asked Ron.   
  
Harry had gotten his scores from his OWLs back at the Dursley's. Vernon and Petunia weren't  
  
the happiest of people when a huge barn owl came crashing through the kitchen window in the  
  
middle of dinner. They also weren't too happy when their household copy of Elementary Self  
  
and House Defense from the Dark Arts landed in their chimney. Harry snatched it up quickly  
  
before the Dursley's could ask too many questions.   
  
"No, not yet..." Harry admitted.  
  
"I have. I'll be taking Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts,  
  
Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, Herbology, and Muggles Studies. A little less than last year I'm  
  
afraid... but-"  
  
"Mum wasn't too happy about some of the scores I got. I failed Astronomy rather badly.   
  
Didn't do all that well in Potions either," admitted Ron, ignoring Hermonie. From the sound of  
  
it, he had already heard her go over her classes more than once.  
  
"Yeah, same here... Did really well in Defense Against the Dark Arts though," said Harry  
  
dagging his trunk to the side and sat down on his bed with a smile on his face. He was able to  
  
perform every hex, jinx, and counterattack aimed at him perfectly. Plus, he got additional points  
  
for producing a fully developed Patronus.  
  
"I got Outstanding in all my results," said Hermonie in a offhanded way. Harry and Ron  
  
both rolled their eyes. "Oh, don't give me that look. Well, did you both at least read the  
  
additional part about Potion's NEWT courses? For some reason, Snape has lowered his  
  
requirements."  
  
"Yeah, thought that was a bit odd," said Ron. They all gave each other the same  
  
meaningful look. Although Snape was apart of the Order and had proven his loyalty despite what  
  
they thought, they couldn't help themselves. They still couldn't trust him, defiantly Harry.  
  
"Anyways," said Hermonie obviously keen on changing the subject, "what have you  
  
marked off so far Harry?"  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, erm- Arithmacy-"  
  
"You're going to take Airthmacy Harry? That's great!" exclaimed Hermonie right away  
  
with her eyes glittering. "But, if you don't mind me asking, why?"   
  
"Well... um, you see-" began Harry. "Hogwarts is going to be over soon. After all that  
  
stuff about jobs last year that they made us go through. I want to become an Auror." Ron's eyes  
  
lit up.  
  
"You too Harry? Well-of course I knew you would! All the things you've done an stuff,   
  
with...Voldemort," Ron flinched as he said it, "and stuff. I've always thought you would. I...  
  
well, with the Order and all. I'm not very brave or smart. But... I think I could do it. We could  
  
train together. I want to be a Auror too Harry," said Ron a little embarrassed. The tops of his  
  
ears were tinged pink.  
  
"I'm going to pursue the profession of an Auror too," stated Hermonie suddenly. Her  
  
cheeks were flushing. "We know so much about the Order, and well, our whole lives have been  
  
influenced already. Plus, someone's got to look after you two out on the field," said Hermonie  
  
with a wink. They all started to laugh.  
  
"We'll be at team!" said Hermonie.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron, a little reluctant.  
  
"A team..." said Harry playing with the image of the three of them out in the wizarding  
  
world fighting who-knows-what together. But before Harry's imagination develop the fantasy  
  
any more, an owl swooped in from an open window. It was Hedwig. In her beak was the Daily  
  
Prophet. Since the death of Sirius, Harry didn't care to read the Prophet anymore. All it was  
  
filled with were "guides of elementary home and personal defense" and how Harry's title had  
  
changed from the crazy attention seeking loon to the Boy Who Lived. He didn't know why he  
  
just didn't unsubscribe from the Prophet, he just threw the paper to side anyways, not even  
  
bothering to read it anymore.  
  
"Hey Harry..." said Hermonie watching him throw the paper on the floor. "Could I  
  
borrow that?"  
  
"Yeah sure. I don't read it anymore," said Harry picking up the paper and handing it to  
  
Hermonie. She gave him a disapproving look but started to flip through the pages, found one, sat  
  
down by Ron, and began to read.  
  
"Oh... look at that. I knew he wouldn't last much longer..." said Hermonie to herself.   
  
"Fudge seems to have had enough. He's retiring from the Ministry."  
  
"What?" said Harry.  
  
"About time. Didn't care too much for him anyways..." smirked Ron.  
  
"Listen to this:"  
  
**MINISTER OF MAGIC STEPS ASIDE**   
  
According to the recent event held at the Ministry of Magic at 9 A.M. this morning, our  
former Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge is stepping off the pedestal of power to give way to a new leader. At the seminar Fudge stated that, "I'm sorry to announce that from this moment  
forward, I will be giving up my title of 'Minister of Magic'. It has come to my belief that I am  
not best suited for the job of Minister of Magic, brought in to perspective of recent events. It is  
my humblest and deepest regret that I leave the Ministry and the wizarding world in such a sour  
time. However, I give way to a new Minister of Magic whom, I am certain will better manage  
the harsh times to come..." The speech and acts of Fudge have-  
  
"It goes on talking about more of what Fudge says. They portray him as a coward. Then,  
  
they begin to talk about this Alastor Sparrow. He is one of the prime candidates for the Minster  
  
of Magic. He seems to be quiet popluar. They will be having an election of some kind later  
  
during the week," finished Hermonie, looking up.  
  
"A new minister..." said Harry thinking of the idea. Harry never really thought that Fudge  
  
was 'Minister of Magic' material really. He never seemed sturdy enough for the job. And since  
  
the episodes of the last school year, Harry felt a cold hatred toward Fudge.   
  
"Alastor Sparrow. That name sounds familiar," said Hermonie to herself.   
  
POP  
  
Fred and George had entered.  
  
"Is it really necessary to do that!" said Ron shoving Fred off his lap in which Fred  
  
conveniently Apparated himself onto. "We already know you two can do it!"  
  
"Yes, my dear little brother, it is necessary," said George.   
  
"Just as necessary as it is to eat."  
  
"Which is now."  
  
"Ah, see you've heard the news about Fudge," said Fred looking at Hermonie with the  
  
paper. "Can't say we'll miss him much."   
  
POP  
  
They were gone. Harry, Ron, and Hermonie began to walk down the hall giving their  
  
opinions of Fudge's retirement all down the way. Hermonie's face was still buried in the  
  
Prophet.  
  
"I wonder what Dad will say about all of this," said Ron. "Fudge has been inking to  
  
firing him at any chance he got before the-" Ron went silent.  
  
"Before what, Ron?" said Harry.  
  
"Ah, Potter, Weasley, and Granger. Nice to see that you've all made it safely," said a  
  
cold, sneering voice Harry knew all-too-well.  
  
"Professor Snape, it's nice to see you," said Hermonie quickly, standing in between Harry  
  
and Snape. "Are you not going to stay for dinner?" Snape turned his icy start to Hermonie.  
  
"No. I have other _important_ things to attend to," Snape's eyes caught Harry's and held  
  
them in a battle of glares.   
  
"Will I have the _pleasure_ and amusement of having the three of you in my N.E.W.T.  
  
class? It was to my surprise that the two of you actually made it up to standard," said Snape  
  
turning to Harry and Ron. "Was it possible that maybe some of my lectures penetrated the thick  
  
skulls belonging to the pair of you? Please let me stress that, if you decide to further your pitiful  
  
knowledge of the mastery of Potions, it will be, by no means, as _easy_ as my last classes," said  
  
Snape sneering over them. "But, atlas, I must be going. Good day Potter, Weasley, Granger."  
  
"Good bye _Professor_," said Harry, spitting out the words. With a last nasty  
  
look at Harry and the bellow of his black cloak, Snape was gone.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermonie entered the kitchen. Harry was feeling rather hostile after his  
  
encounter with Snape, but that didn't last long. The whole Weasley tribe, including Percy who  
  
had made up with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, was present including himself, Hermonie, Lupin,  
  
Tonks, and Mad-Eye. Dinner was one of the best that Mrs. Weasley had prepared, all in  
  
celebration of rescuing Harry.   
  
"So Mr. Weasley, do you know anything about Alastor Sparrow?"asked Hermonie.   
  
Ginny was giggling something into Ron's ear that was making his face flush.  
  
"She said _what_?" said Ron in another conversation.  
  
"Ah, Sparrow. Good fellow that man is. He'd make a good Minister of Magic if I do say  
  
so myself. He's been in the Ministry awhile. He has a lot of influence. He was one of the only  
  
wizards who openly supported Dumbeldore before..." Mr. Weasley glanced at Harry.

"Anyways, he reminds a lot of Dumbeldore if you ask me."  
  
"Has a good name too," said Moody winking with his normal eye.  
  
"Sparrow is a good leader. He'll do well if he's elected. I don't think he'll have much  
  
competition though," said Lupin. "Not many are willing to put themselves up as a leader with  
  
You-Know-Who back and reining chaos." They all nodded in agreement.   
  
"Now now Remus. The dinner table is not the place to discuss such things," said Mrs.  
  
Weasley in a hushed tone. "Harry dear, more potatoes? It looks like you haven't had a good  
  
meal in a while."  
  
"Erm... no thanks," said Harry looking down at his plateful of food. Ron was giving him  
  
a funny look. Hermonie and Ginny suddenly burst out in laughter as Tonk's transformed herself  
  
to resemble a toad like woman while making over exaggerated expressions.   
  
After dinner, Mrs. Weasley insisted they all go up to bed, much to the dismay of Harry  
  
who wanted to ask more questions about the Order and what was happening now. However,  
  
Mrs. Weasley proved to be too much of a match.  
  
"Hey Harry..." Ron said while changing into his pajamas.   
  
"Yeah?" Harry pulled back the covers to his bed.  
  
"Are you going to be the new Quidditch captain? That band Umbridge gave you has been  
  
abolished. We all know you are going to be Seeker again. No one is as good as you. But- I  
  
mean. Angelia is done with Hogwarts. We need a captain," said Ron with a hopeful glint in his  
  
eye.   
  
Harry hadn't thought about Quidditch at all. Last year Griffindor had barley won the  
  
Hogwart's Quidditch Cup. Harry wasn't able to play many games before he was banished from  
  
Quidditch forever. He didn't know who he would survive. He didn't know how he still did.  
  
"Yeah..." said Harry seriously considering the idea. "Maybe I will."  
  
"I kinda talked to Angelia about it last year... before she left. You just have to go and talk  
  
to Dumbeldore," Ron said, getting into bed.  
  
Harry imagined himself captain of the Griffindor Quidditch team. He was being handed  
  
that wonderful silver Quidditch Cup, his team mates all around him smiling, calling him captain.   
  
Truly, the this was something he would have to consider. After last year's banishment, getting  
  
on a broom again and feeling the rush and excitement of the game was more than Harry could  
  
bare.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll do that."  
  
"Good. 'Night Harry."  
  
"'Night Ron."


End file.
